Rearranging my room
by Bu-tan
Summary: This is a Soul Eater fanfiction. There is no real pairing, but there is a hint to Kid and Chrona. I'm fairly sure this isn't the best one I've written, but I decided to upload it anyway. This was a gift. She wanted Chrona as a guy so deal with it.


"Hey Kid-kun." Maka said.

"Yes?"

"Could you please do me a favor? Please?" She said and folded her hands as in a prayer.

"Uh..." Kid was a little unsure. Maka usually didn't beg people to do favors for her. But he couldn't say no since she begged. "Sure."

"I have to go on a special mission, so I can't be with Chrona today. I was wondering if you could look after Chrona for me." Maka wriggled her fingers.

Look after Chrona? Something in him said that it would be a boring task. Looking after the depressive Maken. But then again, how hard could it be, there was a friend in need so why not help. He didn't have anything better to do anyway.

"Leave it to me." He said formally. "But is there anything special you do when you are together?"

"Not really." Maka said. "I just try to make Chrona fit in and be more confident."

"Sounds easy enough." Kid said and Maka tried to smile, but it just made it look more anxious than happy.

"It's a _little_ harder than it looks." She said. "I have to go now. Thanks again Kid." She said and joined Soul at the door.

He walked down to the Shibusen basement where Chrona's room was. He knocked on the door and waited for a respond, but there wasn't any. He knocked again with the same results. Maybe Chrona was asleep. He opened the door and peeked inside. The room was pitch-black and he could hear whimpering from behind the door.

"Chrona? Are you here?" Kid asked. There was no real response, just a little more whimpering. He tried to turn on the lights, but they didn't work. Was Chrona afraid of the dark? He took the torch next to the door and went into the room and looked behind the door.

"Chrona?" He exclaimed. Chrona was curled up in the corner hiding his head in his hands, whimpering.

"Chrona what are you doing?" Kid asked and put a hand on his shoulder. Chrona twitched at the touch and looked up. It was clear he had cried.

"Are you alright?"

"The light was suddenly gone." Chrona whimpered.

"Yeah I noticed. The light bulb is out, I think." Kid said. "But what are you doing here in the corner?"

"I got scared and hid."

"Why didn't you just fix it? You've got extra bulbs right over there." He said and pointed.

"I didn't know how to deal with it." Chrona said and started to rock back and forth. Then Ragnarok appeared.

"Damn you Chrona! Have some balls!" He said and nudged Chrona's head.

"No. Stop it. If I get more bruises I don't know how to deal with it." Chrona complained. Kid sighed.

"Chrona can you hold this please?" He said and gave him the torch. "I'll change the light bulb."

Chrona sat up and took the torch and help it far from Ragnarok's hands while Kid tried change the light bulb, but he was too short.

"Uh Chrona could you give me a hand?" He asked. Chrona looked up.

"I don't know what to do."

"You just have to fasten the bulb. It's easy."

"No. I won't know how to."

"And you'll probably get an electric shock as well." Ragnarok said.

"I won't know how to deal with an electric shock." Chrona cried.

"No you won't get an electric shock. The power is of so there is no chance you'll get a shock." Kid said. Looking after Chrona was a real challenge. How could Maka deal with him every day?

"I don't want to!"

"Look, if you want the light to come back you have to change the bulb." Kid was reaching the limit of his patience.

"I want the light to come back!"

"Then you have to change the bulb."

"I can't do it by myself."

Kid sighed. This guy, or girl, was a little to much. All he did was cry and complain. But he knew Chrona had, had a horrible past with Medusa and he didn't have any self confidence or social skills.

"It's alright. I'll help you." Kid said and took the torch and hung in a holder on the wall. Then he helped Chrona up.

"Alright. You are going to have to sit on my shoulders and then change the bulb, OK?"

"I don't know how to change it." Chrona said and stood in his usual pose. Holding his right arm with his left hand.

"It's easy, I told you. See you do like this." Kid said and showed Chrona how to do it. He had to show him several times before Chrona finally got it. Then another problem occurred. If they were to reach the lamp Chrona had to sit on Kid's shoulders and Chrona of course didn't have the confidence to do it.

"I don't know how to deal with it." He whined.

"It's no big deal Chrona. I'm pretty strong. I won't drop you, I promise." He said.

"Y-you won't drop me?"

"No, I promise I won't." Kid said. "Alright?"

Chrona looked at him for and then he nodded. Finally Kid got Chrona to sit on his shoulders and Chrona changed the light bulb. Then Kid turned on the lights again and Chrona's face lit up with delight.

"The light is back." He said.

"Yep, it's because we changed the light bulb."

"What do I do if it goes out again?"

"Then you can come to me and I'll help you again." Kid said. "Me or Maka or some other of your friends."

Chrona smiled and made a little giggle.

"That was better." Kid said.

"What was?" Chrona asked nervously.

"You just smiled. People who are constantly sulking aren't as fun to be around as people who smile and laugh." Kid lectured.

"Oh… Then I must be really awful to be around." Chrona said with a depressive tone and moved to his corner.

"No, no. It's alright to be sad or sulking sometimes. Just not all the time. People have good and bad days. It is OK to be sad."

"But no one wants to be around someone who is depressed."

"If you are depressed then your friends will help you through it."

"Why? You just said that it's no fun to be around someone who is depressed."

"Because that is what friends are for. Friends help each other."

"But why do they help when they think the person is no fun?"

"Because friends help each other with all sorts of things. Both big and small things."

"Big and small?"

"Yeah. For example like now. You didn't know how to change the light bulb and I helped you change it. It was just a small thing."

"No it wasn't! I saved my life!" Chrona said.

"Uh yeah right." Kid said and cleared his throat. "But my point it that friends are always there for each other. So if there is anything you need then you don't have to be afraid to ask."

Chrona made a face as if he was going to cry.

"What's the matter?" Kid asked concerned.

"Nothing." Chrona said and then Ragnarok appeared again.

"Damn it Chrona! I haven't had any breakfast today. I'm starving."

"Oh sorry. I got so scared when the light disappeared that I forgot."

"How the hell can you forget something like that, eh?" Ragnarok scolded and started to nudge Chrona's head.

"Stop it! Ow! It hurts!" Chrona tried to slap Ragnarok little hands away, but didn't succeed.

"Well then." Kid said and got up. "Let's go and get something to eat."

"Now you're talking." Ragnarok said. "Move it Chrona!"

"But all the people are there, they'll look at me. I don't know how to deal with it."

"Come on it'll be alright." Kid said. "Here I'll hold your hand if you want." He said and took Chrona's hand.

"Queer." Ragnarok commented and Kid poked him in the eye.

The following evening when Maka came back she was exhausted and had several small bruises and cuts on her body.

"Kid-kun how is Chrona?"

"Fine I was just about to bring some dinner for him." Kid said. "You look really beaten. Was it a tough mission?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just minor cuts and bruises, but I'm exhausted. Our bike broke down so we had to drag it home." She said. Kid chuckled.

"Why don't you take the day of tomorrow? I'll tell my father, he'll understand."

"But I have to look after Chrona."

"I can do it. You just go home and rest."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you just go and rest. You need it. Besides, Chrona has allowed me to rearrange his room, so there will be plenty to do." He said and got a sparkle in his eyes.

"Alright then. Thanks Kid-kun." Maka said and started the walk home, but was stopped by her father who dramatically insisted on walking her home. Kid saw them of and went to the kitchen to pick up his and Chrona's dinner. After he almost broke down in despair when he saw the asymmetrical position of the plates and their asymmetrical position of the food on the plate, he went down to the basement to Chrona's room with the, now perfectly symmetrical plates and food. Ragnarok scolded him for being late, but shut up when Kid threaten him with no dinner at all.

After Kid had left again with several promises of coming back first thing in the morning, Chrona went to sit in his usual corner again. But then he went back to his bed and lay there instead.

"What are you doing Chrona? Why aren't you crying in the corner like usual?" Ragnarok asked sleepily.

"Because I'm looking forward to rearrange my room tomorrow." Chrona smiled to himself before he huddled down under the sheets and fell asleep.


End file.
